Draft
by Philis
Summary: "It's just you." Merely written for fun. Story has no real content, I warned you.


"You could be dead, McGee!" Tony was shouting in my face, covering my face with tiny particles of spit when I tried to wriggle out of his harsh grip on my arms. I was so taken aback, that I did not even realize he was using my name instead of a supposedly funny alteration of it.

"Tony let go." I could feel his fingers digging into my skin. I was sure that I would be bruised all over when he was done with me.

"What did you think letting your guard down?" Tony took deep breaths and to my relief let go of my arms. However, his stare stayed seriously fixed on me.

"I was sure he was dead!" I replied in self defence and Tony crossed his arms in front of his body.

"That's such a Probie error. You never drop your gun unless you are sure they are dead."

I did not want to think about killing someone. Not again. Although I had successfully surpressed the thoughts about the detective I had shot years ago, in situtations like this they just surfaced again. Shooting at someone was never easy, let alone shooting someone. So when I saw the blood and the man lying face down in the snow, I was almost sure he was dead and I needed to know if he was. So I had lowered my gun and rushed over to the bleeding body to check his vitals, just when he rose up again and fired in my direction. He missed the first and did not have time for another when Tony's bullet hit him right into the forehead. Instead, his blood splattered all over me and I slipped on the icy surface.

"Fight somewhere else." Gibbs snarled from accross the squad and threw us a murderous glance. Tony looked sheepishly around the room at once, where Ziva was watching us curiously.

"But boss..." he started and Gibbs' glance wandered over to his senior agent.

I made my way out of the shooting line and was about to drop down on my chair when I heard Gibbs speak again.

"McGee, go home."

I was thankful. My clothes were completely wet with molten snow and stains of blood, although I had done my best to wash it off. It had started to smell badly too, I never liked the iron scent of blood.

"Someone should go with Timothy." Ziva suggested from the other end of the squad and I prayed that Gibbs would not agree. Especially because Ziva was still working and the only other person who was free was Tony. And I wanted to avoid my senior agent as much as I could considering that lately he seemed oddly attracting to me. In a way which made it hard to stop watching him in my spare time between research and Gibbs wanting to know more.

"Tony, make sure McGee gets some rest." Gibbs commanded.

"But boss, I have plan..."

"I don't think that's a good idea..." I said just at the same time as he was trying to excuse himself. Of course he had plans, possibly with a air headed big chested blonde. Meaningless dates were so much more important.

I did not see it, but I felt the icy stare accross the room and saw Tony sheepishly retreating a step before becoming aware of what he was doing. He cleared his throat, "Of course boss. Come on McAnnoying."

Glad that Tony had taken that bullet, I took my bag and followed my senior agent to the elevator where he leaned onto the wall with crossed arms. I knew the headslap was coming before I felt it.

"What was that for?" I hissed.

"For ruining my dinner plans." Tony snarled, "For not being cautious."

And that was all we said until we reached my apartment. The first thing Tony did was dropping his bag and shoes in the middle of the room and marching over to my fridge to see if there was anything he could steal before we had even talked about dinner. Collecting his things from the floor I watched him frown at the contents of the fridge and strode over to the bed.

"Forget it." I said.

"I'm your guest." he replied and nonchalantly dropped onto the bed with full clothes. "Do you have a deathwish?"

"Killing over the sleeping place is not worth it." I replied.

"I don't mean that."

Surprised, I looked at the senior agent as he stood up and walked across the room. He stopped just a few centimeter in front of me and I realized he was frowning. He looked worried.

"Well I wasn't exactely trying to get shot." I replied softly not to wake the tiger again. My arms had taken enough squeezing for the day.

He didn't reply, instead walked over to my wardrobe and threw a pair of pyama pants and a shirt at me. It took him half a second to get rid of his shirt and pants and stand in boxers in front of me. Being unable to stop, my eyes wandered down his body in awe.

"Get changed, Gibbs is going to murder me if you get sick." he bellowed from across the room.

"You mean... here?" I looked pointedly into his direction.

"What, don't want me to see your girl parts?" he snickered. "I'll turn around if you want me to."

I wanted him to, but he didn't. Instead he walked over and started peeling my wet coat over my shoulders and with a harsh tugg seperated it from my shirt before he threw it in the general direction of my couch. Thankfully it landed on it. Tony closed in again and I took a step back.

"I can do that myself." I replied, fearing that my voice would start to shiver at any time, and not because of the cold.

"Well you're not doing it." he said when I did not move for ten seconds and just stared at him. This time the wall was too close to avoid him again and surprisingly skilled my jacket and shirt came off as well.

It was warmer than with the clothes on I realized while supressing the urge to step forward, closer to Tony and put my arms around him because of the warmth. It would look wrong and just not help my situation at all. Tony was curiously observing the goosebumps that had built on my skin, then he put one of his hands on my arm and pulled me closer. His eyes were fixed on the bright red marks that his hands had left there, they were slowly turning purple and highly visible against my pale skin.

"You're hurt." he observed.

"I wonder why." I mumbled, wishing him to step away. In fact, I wasn't, but as my real wish was a bit less likely to happen, I just opted for the other option. Softly, he ran his hand over my arms.

This wasn't happening, I thought when I could not supress light shivers running over my back anymore. Tony must have noticed my cheeks redening because when he looked into my eyes his eyebrows rose curiously. He leaned in closer so he could whisper into my ear.

"What's the matter, McShe?" his voice sounded hoarse.

Another light shower violently shook my body and I could hear my heart throbbing rapidly in my ears. My cheeks were warming up quickly.

"You like this." Tony grinned at me and I bit my lip, turning sidewards and shoved my senior agent out of the way when I made my way out of his embrace.

"Do not." I replied sternly.

"Hold it, you're not going anywhere." Tony growled and I felt his fingers on my shoulders again, this time with determination. Forecefully he shoved me against the wall and lined up behind me so his stomach was touching my back.

"Your pants are wet." he remarked and slid his hands to my front, and rested them on the waistband of my pants and I swallowed hard. Swallowing was not the only thing that was challenging at the moment I thought when Tony moved his hands slightly and closer to the middle of the waistband. I could feel him grinning against my neck and hoped he would not go further than that or his reaction would possibly become very unpleasant. Just in the same way that my pants had grown even tighter although they were cold.

However, god seemed to have decided to ignore me when Tony slid his hands over my pants and, through the cloth, squeezed me lightly. I yelped in surprise.

"T- Tony." I thought I had stopped stuttering in high school. Quickly I wrapped my hand around his and tried to stop him from squeezing again, which turned out impossible.

"You really think I'm that oblivious?" his warm breath tingled on my neck as he spoke. "You're not the only one with brains McHorny."

"S- Stop Tony, I'm..." I mumbled, not entirely sure what I had wanted to say the moment he had proceeded to massage my balls. I was shaking now, futily trying to hold on to the straight white wall.

"Tony..." I mumbled but I did not get an answer. Instead I leaned my forehead onto the wall in front of me, by now praying that the torture would be over soon so I could resign from NCIS and get far away from my senior agent. Or at least that he would stop, because it was painful but more so pleasureable, making my brain spin and my pants painfully tighter.

"I always knew you liked men, McShe." Tony's tongue found my neck and I was surprised how gentle he could be.

"I don't." I pressed out between my teeth.

"Course not." Tony replied sarcastically and finally let go of me, and I wished he had not.

I pressed my lips together tighter to stop the moan that almost slipped out. "It's just you."


End file.
